Tales by Fullmetal
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: Edeline Elric loves her daughter Trina, she does, so every night she entertains her with fairy tales about the Fullmetal Alchemist. (Genderbend Edward, with cannon heavily edited to work like these fairy tales)
1. Hansel and Gretal

"Mommy?" Called a little blonde girl as she stared up at her mother with midnight blue eyes.

"Yes, Trina?" Responded an adult female who looked at her daughter with golden eyes.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story? One about the Fullmetal Alchemist, please." Trina asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Edeline Elric sat on the side of her daughter's bed and began, "Once upon a time, before the Fullmetal Alchemist had her reputation…"

…

…there lived 2 siblings, an older sister and a younger brother; their names were Alphonse and Edeline. They didn't have a lot to eat and their mother, Trisha, was struggling to look after herself, let alone her two children who could eat like horses. So, the siblings decided to run away into the woods, so their mother wouldn't starve herself to death.

Ed and Al travelled deep into the woods, but for some reason, Trisha found them and brought them home again, because she didn't want to lose her babies again. The siblings agreed that they wouldn't leave their mother, but then, disaster struck.

Trisha got sick and therefore couldn't work, which meant that no food, money or medicine were being put in the house, so the siblings couldn't take care of her. Ed and Al did the best they could and tried to give their mother all the food, but she always left something behind for the siblings.

It was when Trisha was finally better that Ed and Al tried to run away again. And this time, their mother didn't come for them. For days, Ed and Al wondered around the woods, eating only the few berries they came across that they knew wouldn't kill them.

One day, they stumbled across a house made of, what looked like, gingerbread. And the siblings were so hungry, they couldn't stop themselves; they each took a tiny bit of the house and ate it.

Suddenly, out of the house walked a woman who looked just like their mother. She said her name was Juliet Douglas and that she didn't mind them eating her house; in fact, she was willing to make even more sweets for the siblings. And so, Ed and Al followed Juliet into her house, but that was when things turned bad.

She locked the brother and sister into a steal cage and declared in glee, "I'm going to eat both of you up!"

It was then, when they got close enough to her face that Edeline noticed it; Juliet was the Blind Witch. Her eyes were unfocused and beady red; the colour of a blind witch's eye.

While Juliet prepared the oven for Edeline and Alphonse, the sister and brother made a plan to trick Juliet into the oven.

When she came to get Edeline, saying she wanted to eat the smallest sibling first (which sent Ed into a ranting rage about not being small), Edeline allowed Juliet to walk her to the oven and then initiated the plan.

"Well, get in." Juliet ordered as she opened the oven door.

"But I don't know how." Edeline said in the most innocent tone possible.

"Oh, dumb girl, this is how you get into an oven." Juliet began to demonstrate.

Using all her strength and courage, Edeline forced Juliet into the oven, locked the door, released her brother and the two ran out the door as fast as their legs would allow them. They ran all the way home to their mother's house, only to find it empty of their mother.

They heard from a villager that their mother got sick and depressed when the siblings left and eventually died from it; there were even rumours going around about how she became a witch and haunted the woods, moaning into the night about her two lost children.

Realizing that Juliet might have actually been their mother's demented spirit, Ed and Al left the village and burned down their house; just to make sure they could never turn back.

They may have lost their mother, but at least they were alive.

…

"The End." Edeline finished.


	2. Cinderella

"But what happened to Edeline and Alphonse after that, Mom? How did Edeline become the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Trina asked.

The golden eyed woman smiled, "I'll tell you. After Edeline and Alphonse left the village…"

…

…they went to Central City, the Capital City of our country Amestris, so that Ed and Al could find work and a place to sleep. But while they were there, Edeline was in an accident and lost her right arm and left leg. The siblings returned to the village to get Edeline some Automail and after learning how to work with it, they went back to Central for another try. This time, they met a man named Shou Tucker and he took Edeline and Alphonse in.

It turned out, at home he had a beautiful daughter named Nina and a wonderful dog named Alexander. It was a nice house full of the siblings' favourite thing; books about Alchemy.

However, Shou was cruel to Edeline and made her work as hard as a common slave would without so much as a thank you every once in a while. Ed ended up doing almost all the house chores on her own all the time, only because Nina was too young to do them, Alexander was a dog and Alphonse was working in town so Edeline could eat and get new cloths occasionally.

One day, Fuhrer King Bradley decided to hold a ball in honour of his son's, Selim's, 6th birthday with all the occupants of Central and the Military were invited; from Secretaries to Generals, from those in Poverty to those among the Rich and Famous.

Since Shou was a State Alchemist, that gave him the rank of a Major in the army and classified him as military, so he of course was allowed to go and bring as many people as he wanted; but he didn't dare bring Edeline because he though she didn't deserve to go. Instead, he made her mop the flours.

Edeline wasn't too bothered by the fact that she wasn't allowed to go, she didn't even like parties to begin with, but she had been really looking forward to meeting other State Alchemists besides the witchdoctor she lived with, so she was fairly disappointed about not being allowed to go.

On the night of the party, after Shou, Nina and Alphonse left, Alexander led Edeline up to her room were a note was waiting for her on her door. It said:

"I know you wanted to come, sister, so I decided to play the role of Fairy Godfather and help you out a bit for all the time you helped me. Love, Alphonse"

So, Edeline opened her door and gasped; on her bed, waiting for her was a stunning red dress with a silver necklace that had a black Flamel symbol handing from it. On the floor in front of her bed was some black cowgirl boats with short heals. She saw faint transmutation scars on all 3 items along with plastic coverings to make her Automail look like skin.

Excited, Edeline had a shower, put the cloths/coverings on and went downstairs, fully prepared to walk to Central Command, which was where the party was being held, if she had to. But when she opened the door, a car was waiting for her.

"I'm here to pick up an Ms Edeline Elric as a favour for a Mr Alphonse Elric," The driver said, "My name's Zampano by the way."

Thanking Zampano for picking her up, Edeline hopped into his car and allowed him to driver her all the way to Central Command. While she was in the car, she used her powers of Alchemy to change the colour of her hair from gold to light brown so that Shou wouldn't recognise her too easily. With that settled, Edeline walked into the ball room and everybody stared.

They couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful this young woman was; one Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist certainly couldn't. He was sure it was almost illegal to look that amazing in anything. And yet, there stood this amazing young woman, unafraid of the attention she was getting. So Roy did what he always would do: go talk to her and maybe take her home with him.

Edeline was a bit guarded when speaking to Roy at first, she had heard of him as a womanizer around town, but when he mentioned he was a State Alchemist, she saw her chance. Edeline spoke with Roy about all her knowledge and theories on Alchemy and rather than standing there and looking at her in dumbfound awe, he spoke with her. They spent the entire night conversing with each other about Alchemy, comparing and arguing about theories, learning what Alchemy suited them both best. Roy even suggested that she could make a good State Alchemist if she wasn't a girl, since it was illegal for females to become State Alchemists.

But then at midnight, something went wrong. Her red dress, boats and the necklace began to return to what Edeline assumed was normal for them and she panicked a bit; after a goodbye with Roy, Edeline excused herself and ran out of Central Command, praying to be able to get back to the Tucker mansion before it was too late.

Luckily, Zampano was still there and drove her home as fast as possible. While in the car, half of Edeline's red dress transformed into a red coat that reached her knees with a black Flamel symbol on the back while the other half transformed into a completely black outfit; black shirt, black jacket and black leather pants. Her red cowgirl boats became black elevator boats which gave her another inch of height and the necklace became a broken silver pocket watch.

After making sure they lost Roy's following car, Zampano took Edeline to the Tucker mansion, where she spent the remainder of the night cleaning up and doing the chores she neglected when she left. Shou, Nina and Al came back about an hour after Ed and they wouldn't stop talking about this 'Mysterious Alchemy Girl' who surprised the womanizing Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang.

About a week later, Roy came to the Tucker mansion, looking for the woman so she could prove that her gender could become a State Alchemist. Edeline was terrified when she saw Roy; if he recognised her, then Shou would know she was there and who knows what he'd do to her if he did. But, if she could get Shou's little secret out, then she'd have saved Nina and Alexander from that same fate.

With all her courage, Edeline walked right up to Roy with her chest wrapped in bandages, wearing the cloths that had been the ones from the car and said, "My name is Edward Elric. I work here as a servant of sorts and I have found out something extremely disturbing."

Ed told Roy that she figured out how Shou made a talking Chimera to become a State Alchemist; by using his own wife and some other creature as materials. She showed of all the research notes and other evidence to prove her claims were fact and Shou was taken into custody. But that left Nina, Alexander, Alphonse and Edeline without a carer now.

So she stepped up and said, "I'd like to take the State Alchemist Certification exam."

Edeline took the exam under her fake name of Edward Elric and passed with flying colours. With her Automail, she was given the code name of Fullmetal. Using the money the government gave her so she could do her research, Ed payed for herself and Alphonse to have a room in the Dorms and asked a nice man from the military named Maes Hughes if he would look after Nina and Alexander because she wasn't old enough to adopt them.

Hughes agreed and his daughter Elicia became good friend with Nina while his wife Gracia loved Alexander to death. Ed continued to pretend to be a boy…

…

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The End." Edeline finished.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

"But Mommy! That can't be the end of the story!" Trina denied.

"And why can't it, sweetheart?" Edeline questioned her daughter.

"Because she only just became the Fullmetal Alchemist! You said you'd tell me a story about one of the Fullmetal Alchemist's adventures!" The little girl pouted.

Edeline chuckled, "No I didn't, but okay. I'll tell you the tale of how the Fullmetal Alchemist repaid her mechanics for giving her an Arm and a Leg. The story begins…"

…

…just after Edeline passed her exam and became a State Alchemist. She knew she needed maintenance for her Automail and she needed to repay her mechanics, Winry and Pinako Rockbell so she decided to go visit them.

But in order to do that, she needed to travel through a deep forest, one that was known to be infested with Homunculi. They were alchemically created beings without souls, but act, talk and even walk like humans. A Homunculi is an almost exact copy of a human, except for the fact that they had super-human abilities and Ouroboros tattoos on their bodies.

But Ed needed to get to Pinako and Winry, so the young girl, disguised as a boy, went into the woods, praying she'd be okay. She had set off with a basket full of Automail Tools that Winry and Pinako had requested she bring.

While she was walking down the woods, Edeline didn't have any trouble with any of the animals; thought she met 3 very unusual squirrels. But then, a wolf trotted in front of her path.

"Hi there, pipsqueak!" The wolf yelled with a grin.

Erupting into an outrage, Edeline screamed to the heavens, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU'D MISS THEM IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK DOWN AT THE GROUND WITH A MAGNAFYING GLASS?!"

The wolf smirked and demanded that Edeline hand over the basket, but the blonde refused. Even after she told him it had nothing but Automail Tools in it, he continued demanding for it. Ed finally lost her temper with the wolf, who she realized was actually the Homunculi Envy, she punched him in the face with her Automail arm and sent him flying.

With the Homunculi dealt with, Edeline continued on her way through the woods and eventually arrived at Rockbell Automail Shop; the place Winry and Pinako lived.

"Winry, Granny Pinako," Edeline called, "I'm home."

"Oh, Ed, come here please." Pinako's voice called.

Edeline placed the tools on the counter and went upstairs into Pinako's room, where she saw the elderly woman lying in bed.

"What's going on, Pinako?" Ed questioned.

"I'm sick, Edward. I need some medicine so Winry went out to get some." Pinako explained.

"Is that so?" The golden-haired girl asked.

The grey-haired woman nodded and Ed did something unexpected; she punched her. With that, Pinako turned into Envy, who had been pretending to be the elderly woman all long.

"But how did you know it was me, you little brat?!" Envy demanded.

Edeline smirked, "Granny Pinako wouldn't be laid up in bed if she was sick; she'd rather be shot in the head then let a little fever bring her down."

"I'll kill you!" Envy growled.

"Don't think so, Homunculi!" Edeline countered.

The two fought in hand to hand combat, before getting themselves thrown out the window. As Ed fought with Envy, she slowly began to get tired and was afraid she'd lose to him-

"FULLMETAL, MOVE!"

Recognising her code name and the voice that shouted, Edeline jumped out of the way and watched as Envy blew up in flames. Turning her head, Edeline growled at her company.

"I didn't need your damn help, Mustang." Ed hissed.

"Whatever you say, Fullmetal." Roy Mustang teased.

Growling at her superior officer again, Edeline let Roy kill Envy while she gave the tools to Winry and Pinako…

…

"…And they all lived happily ever after." Edeline finished.


End file.
